1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains generally to angular rate sensors and, more particularly, to a rate sensor for monitoring rotation about two input axes.
2. Related Art
Many automotive applications require measurement of angular rate about two orthogonal axes. Currently, the most common solution is to include two separate rate sensors, or gyroscopes, on the same circuit board, oriented in an orthogonal configuration. However, this solution requires two separate sensors with two separate application-specific integrated circuits (ASICs) for drive control and sensing, and two separate packages for each sensor.